The Receiver of Pleasure
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Giver, what are you doing?" JonasxGiver I DO NOT OWN THE GIVER IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!


A/N: Okay, so my class is reading the book The Giver and I decided to write a fanfic based on this awesome book.

* * *

Jonas woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He had another one of his stirrings. The stirrings were becoming more and more…...physical? Jonas still couldn't find the right word to explain his dreams. He had been going to the Giver for a year now. All the memories he got were a mixture of good and bad. The Giver had given him a memory that he called a 'first time'. Jonas had been having his stirings, dreaming of the Giver giving _him_ his first time. It felt so........_real_, as if Jonas and the Giver were really doing these things. Jonas got out of his bed and decided to get ready for school early today. It wouldn't hurt to bend the rules a little bit.

----

Jonas was riding his bike to the Annex, hoping he wasn't late. The Giver didn't like it very much when Jonas was late to his training. The Giver would sit Jonas down and have a long talk with him about the importance of being on time. Jonas stopped in front of the big building, leaving his bike to lean against it. He entered the building and walked into the usual room. The Giver was sitting at his desk, doing something. Jonas could hear the Giver groaning slightly and muttering something. Jonas walked inside and closed the door behind him, not making a sound. Jonas stepped closer to the Giver's desk.

"Jonas.....ah....Jonas..." The Giver panted and continued his actions that Jonas couldn't see.

"Yes, Giver?" Jonas asked. The Giver jumped a little before turning in his seat around to do something. "Giver, what were you doing?" Jonas asked, the Giver turned around again and looked at Jonas with a worried look on his old face.

"When did you get here Jonas? I did not even hear you come in." The Giver replied, trying to smile. Jonas was getting a little upset that the Giver wasn't answering his question. Jonas sat down on the bed and began to remove his tunic.

"We should just hurry and get started." Jonas replied, throwing his tunic on the floor. If the Giver was going to ignor his questions, he would do the same back to him.

"Jonas? Are you upset?" The Giver asked walking over to the boy. Jonas stood from the bed.

"Yes! Why do you refuse to answer the questions I ask you? What were you doing Giver? Why can you not tell me what it was? Do you not trust me?" Jonas asked looking down at the ground, in pain. Why didn't the Giver not trust him to tell him what he was doing? The Giver sighed and placed both of his hands on Jonas' shoulders.

"Would you like me to show you what I was doing?" The Giver asked. Jonas looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes. But will it hurt?" Jonas asked, suddenly fearing what the Giver was going to show him.

"No. It will feel very.......pleasurable." The Giver replied smiling. Jonas nodded then jumped when the Giver suddenly started to kiss his chest.

"Giver, what are you doing?" Jonas asked, trying to move away from the older of the two. The Giver wrapped his arms around Jonas' waist and held him so he couldn't move away.

"I am giving you pleasure, an emotion that you will like very much." The Giver muttered, still kissing at Jonas' chest. Jonas moaned when the Giver licked at one of his nipples. Jonas' hand went to cover his mouth. He had never made sounds like that before.

"Giver.....ah....why am I....ngh....so....ah!" Jonas tried to form some type of sentence but the Giver had sucked on his nipple and Jonas couldn't even think straight. The Giver payed no mind to this and moved Jonas back until he was sitting on the bed. The Giver's hands moved from around the younger boy's waist and slid down til they stopped at small, slender hips. The old man's hands moved to the waistband of Jonas' slacks and began to remove the garments. The Giver reached inside of Jonas' underwear and began to do the same thing he had down to himself not too long ago. Jonas cried out and jerked his hips trying to get the Giver to keep doing what it was he was doing.

"Giver! Oh....ah...yes....that f-feels so good." Jonas moaned and the Giver just smirked and began to kiss as Jonas' chest again. Jonas felt something strange overcome him. A feeling that he had only felt when he needed to go to the Giver looked up at Jonas, confused as to why the boy stopped moaning.

"Are you okay Jonas?" The Giver asked, slowing down his movements,but not stopping. Jonas shook his head.

"Let go, I have to go..." Jonas whispered trying to get the Giver's hand out of his underwear.

"Go where?" The Giver asked and moved his hand again, thinking he had a pretty good idea of where he thought Jonas needed to go.

"T-the bathroom....ah.." Jonas replied, once again trying to get the Giver to take his hand away.

"Just let it go Jonas." The Giver replied, kissing and licking at Jonas' chest all over again. Jonas finally couldn't take it anymore. He let it go and released himself in the Giver's hand. Jonas felt guiilty for doing duch a thing, as the Giver pulled his hand away. Instead of seeing the usual liquid color, Jonas saw that the Giver's fingers were coated in a white substance.

"Giver, what is that?" Jonas asked grabbing the Giver's hand. The Giver let out a chuckle and kissed Jonas' cheek.

"Your seed." The Giver replied. Jonas still looked confused, but acepted the answer nonetheless. As Jonas fix his clothing and put his tunic back on he looked at the Giver.

"Giver, do you do this sort of thing often?"

"Yes, I do Jonas."

"Do you think of me when you do it?"

"Yes I do Jonas."

"Can we do this more often?"

"Yes we can Jo-no, Receiver of Pleasure."

* * *

A/N: wow.......I can't believe I just did that!

Well please leave a review and take a look at my other stories!


End file.
